Trapped
by Rhavanov
Summary: Kakashi tertangkap oleh musuh dalam misi pembunuhannya. Apa saja yang menantinya dalam penangkapan itu? Hardlemon! Khusus dewasa!


**Disclaimer: Naruto by Kishimoto Masashi**

 **Trapped Pet**

"Bangun."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Bangun, sialan." Orang itu kembali berkata dengan sedikit lebih keras.

Saat tidak ada jawaban, orang berbaju hitam itu mendekati pria berambut perak yang dirantai di tengah-tengah ruangan itu dengan tenang. Itu adalah orang yang hampir saja membunuh Rin. Tapi tidak lagi. Sekarang dia akan menjadikan pria itu mainannya. Hanya miliknya dan Rin. Lalu dengan tiba-tiba menendang perutnya, sampai-sampai si rambut perak meringis kesakitan, terbangun dari ketidaksadarannya.

"Bagus, sekarang kau sudah bangun." Dengan senyum lebar, orang berbaju hitam itu melanjutkan. "Namaku Obito, tentu kau sudah tahu, mengingat kekasihkulah yang hampir saja kau bunuh."

Pria berambut perak itu tidak berkata apa-apa, ia masih mencoba mengatur napasnya yang memburu setelah menerima tendangan telak dari Obito. Tendangan yang mudah sekali ditangkisnya. Kalau saja kedua tangannya tidak dirantai dari langit-langit ruangan ini, yang semakin lama membuat bahunya serasa mau lepas. Begitu juga kakinya yang dirantai pada lantai, hanya ujung jari kakinya saja yang menyentuh lantai dingin itu, mengingat ruangan tersebut adalah ruang bawah tanah. Dengan posisi membentuk huruf 'X' seperti itu, tidak mungkin baginya untuk menghindar.

"Aku tidak akan menginterogasimu. Aku sudah tahu siapa yang mengirimmu. Namamu Kakashi, kan? Pembunuh bayaran yang hebat, sampai-sampai hanya beberapa orang saja yang pernah menjadi klienmu."

Obito menggenggam rambut Kakashi dan menariknya dengan kasar, membuat mata mereka saling bertatapan. "Sekarang kau adalah mainanku dan Rin. Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dari kami."

Kakashi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, mata hitamnya terus memandang Obito dengan datar. Hal itu membuat Obito sedikit jengkel. Obito pun melepaskan rambut perak itu, tangan kanannya meraba Kakashi dari pipinya, lalu ke leher, dan menyentuh dadanya. Jari-jari kasar itu meraba puting Kakashi yang berdiri karena hawa dingin ruang bawah tanah, ditambah lagi dengan keadaannya yang tidak memakai benang sehelai pun. Kini dengan kedua tangannya, Obito memainkan puting Kakashi, menariknya, memelintirya, mencubitnya dengan keras.

Kakashi tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Itu membuat Obito menurunkan tangan kanannya ke perutnya yang cukup berotot, menelusuri pusar Kakashi, lalu ke bawah lagi, sementara tangan kirinya masih bermain dengan puting Kakashi. Jari-jarinya kini menyentuh rambut kemaluan Kakashi, memainkannya sebentar, lalu menariknya dengan keras, membuat beberapa helai perak yang sedikit menutupi kemaluannya untuk tercabut.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk melihat ekspresi di wajahmu yang dingin itu Kakashi."

Ucapan Obito juga tidak dijawab Kakashi, membuat Obito sedikit menyeringai.

Obito mengenggam kemaluan Kakashi dengan lembut, dari pangkal ke ujung dia memompa emaluan Kakashi. Walau wajahnya masih juga terlihat datar, tubuh sudah Kakashi mulai terpancing. Otaknya sudah memerintahkan kemaluannya untuk tetap lemas, tetapi bagian itu ternyata punya pikiran yaang lain. Tubuhnya sudah mulai merinding, kemaluannya pun semakin lama semakin berdiri menegang, mengeras, dan membesar akibat perlakuan tangan Obito.

"Kau suka, huh?" Kakashi menghindari tatapan mengejek Obito.

Gerakan Obito semakin cepat dan mantap, membuat kemaluan Kakashi menegang dengan sempurna. Cairan putih perlahan keluar dari ujung kemaluan Kakashi, membasahi telapak tangan Obito yang masih memompanya. Detak jantung Kakashi pun meningkat, begitu juga dengan napasnya yang mulai memburu. Kakashi menutup mulutnya, mencoba menahan lenguhan nikmat yang hendak keluar dari mulutnya. Keringat mulai keluar dari pori-pori Kakashi.

Rasa nikmat tak tertahankan dari perlakuan Obito membuat sesuatu yang ada di dalam Kakashi mencoba keluar. Sudah tidak bisa ditahan. Kocokan Obito pada kemaluannya pun semakin menggila. Kakashi tidak bisa menahannya lagi.

"NnnghhhhGGAAAHHHH!"

Saat Kakashi sudah sangat dekat dengan ledakan rasa nikmat itu, Obito dengan cepat menikam dua bola yang sedikit menggantung di bawah kemaluan Kakashi. Genggaman kencang Obito membuat lenguhan nikmat Kakashi menjadi teriakan penuh kesakitan. Selain menggenggam testikel Kakashi dengan kuat, Obito juga menariknya ke bawah, lalu ke depan, dan sedikit memelintirnya.

Obito tertawa, tangan kanannya masih menggenggam testikel Kakashi, tidak lagi memedulikan kemaluan Kakashi yang kini mulai melemas kembali, kehilangan sensasi nikmatnya. Setelah menggenggam testikel Kakashi dengan sekuat tenaga, Obito kembali menarik bola-bola itu ke depan. Terus menariknya sampai Kakashi merasa testikelnya akan lepas sebentar lagi, dan tiba-tiba Obito melepaskan genggamannya.

Kakashi mengerang kesakitan, napasnya sudah tak beraturan, dan tubuhnya pun kini ikut gemetaran. Kemaluannya yang tadi berdiri tegang kini sudah kembali lemas akibat intensitas rasa sakit pada testikelnya.

"Lihat wajahmu, Kakashi. "

Obito kembali tertawa. Dia tidak memberi kesempatan pada Kakashi untuk bernapas lega. Tangan kanannya meraba paha Kakashi yang masih gemetar, ototnya mencoba menutup kedua pahanya yang terbuka lebar karena tertahan rantai di kakinya. Hingga akhirnya tangan kanan Obito menemukan lubang kecil di belakang Kakashi, tepat di bawah testikelnya yang sepertinya masih berkedut sakit.

Dengan kekuatan Obito untuk memanipulasi besi, Obito menciptakan sebuah besi hitam menyerupai kemaluan pria di tangannya, tetapi tentu saja ukurannya lebih besar. Sangat besar untuk ukuran lubang Kakashi yang kecil. Obito menempelkan ujung besi itu pada lubang Kakashi, membuatnya meneguk ludah karena bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Obito.

"Kalau kau menenangkan ototmu yang di bawah sana, mungkin kau bsia mengurangi rasa sakitnya."

Tanpa menunggu lagi, Obito mencoba memasukkan besi di tangannya itu pada lubang Kakashi. Obito mulai mendorong masuk besi itu sambil memutar-mutarnya. Tangan kirinya menutup mulut Kakashi, membuat teriakannya sedikit teredam. Seluruh otot tubuh Kakashi menegang menahan rasa sakit itu.

Setelah beberapa dorongan dan putaran, Obito berhasil memasukkan besi berbentuk kemaluan itu sampai dalam, tepat pada prostatnya. Lubang Kakashi yang penuh dan sesak terasa seperti telah dirobek, membuatnya merintih pelan.

"Beres, kan?"

Obito tertawa melihat mainannya yang masih tergantung kesakitan di ruang bawah tanahnya. Tubuh telanjangnya yang tegang dan penuh keringat, juga wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesakitan terlihat dengan jelas di bawah lampu terang yang menyorotinya.

"Tapi rasanya masih ada yang kurang."

Obito kembali meraih kemaluan Kakashi yang sudah melemas sepenuhnya. Dengan cepat, tanpa memedulikan rintihan pemiliknya, Obito mengocok kemaluan Kakashi. Tangan Obito yang satunya meraih testikel Kakashi, lalu memijatnya dengan lembut. Perlakuan Obito mau tidak mau membuat kemaluan Kakashi kembali menegang secara perlahan, napasnya pun mulai meningkat, seiring dengan kocokan Obito pada kemaluannya.

Setelah kemaluan Kakashi menegang sepenuhnya, Obito kembali menghentikan gerakannya. Kakashi yang sudah hampir sampai puncak untuk kedua kalinya juga hanya bisa diam. Untung Obito tidak menganiaya testikelnya seperti tadi.

Tapi rasa lega itu musnah sudah, ketika Kakashi merasakan Obito menggenggam pangkal kemaluannya, lalu dingin besi melingkari kemaluannya. Obito kembali mengelus kemaluan Kakashi, juga memijat testikelnya, dan jempolnya memainkan ujung kemaluan Kakashi, menyebarkan cairan putih yang keluar perlahan ke seluruh permukaan kemaluannya. Saat Kakashi hampir mencapai puncaknya untuk yang kedua kali, lagi-lagi ada yang menghalanginya.

"Sekarang kau tahu, kan, untuk apa aku melingkarkan besi itu di penismu." Besi yang dilingkarkan Obito tadi membuatnya gagal untuk menyemburkan spermanya yang mendesak keluar. Kakashi mengerang.

Setelah puas dengan beberapa kocokan lagi pada kemaluan Kakashi, Obito menghentikan gerakan tangannya. Sebuah silinder besi tipis dengan panjang sekitar dua puluh lima sentimeter muncul dari tangan Obito. Besi itu diperlihatkannya pada Kakashi. Lalu Obito kembali memegang kemaluan Kakashi dengan tangan kirinya, dan mengarahkan ujung besi tipis itu pada lubang di ujung kemaluan Kakashi.

Kakashi kembali meneguk ludahnya saat Obito memutar-mutar besi yang beberapa sentimeter ujungnya sudah masuk pada lubang kemaluan Kakashi. Dengan perlahan Obito memasukkan besi itu, lalu menariknya kembali, dan terus melakukanny sampai berulang-ulang. Saat besi yang tertancap pada kemaluan Kakasi itu tidak bisa masuk lebih dalam lagi, Obito melepaskannya. Rahang Kakashi mengeras saat merasakan besi itu masuk sangat dalam pada lubang kemaluannya. Tapi Obito tidak tinggal diam, tangan kirinya yang sedari tadi memegang kemaluan Kakashi ia gerakkan untuk memompanya, membuat erangan tertahan dari Kakashi untuk keluar.

"Aku harus menyumbat penismu, karena aku tidak mau kau mengotori ruangan ini dengan cairanmu." Kata Obito sambil menyeringai.

Saat diperhatikannya testikel Kakashi yang tidak menggantung, Obito terdiam. Memang sudah hukumnya kalau dalam hawa dingin, testikel tersebut akan menyembunyikan dirinya, mencari kehangatan tubuh untuk menjaga temperatur bola sperma tersebut. Mengingat Kakashi yang telanjang dan tergantung di ruang bawah tanah ini, tentu saja testikelnya akan mencari kehngatan. Dan Obito tidak suka kalau ada yang menutupi mainannya.

Kemudian Obito menarik testikel Kakashi ke bawa, membuat napas Kakashi tercekat. Dan dengan seketika, ada sebuah besi berat yang melingkari testikelnya, memisahkannya dari pangkal kemaluan Kakashi. Tidak cukup itu saja, Obito kembali memakai kekuatannya untuk membuat rantai kecil yang tersambung pada besi yang melingkari testikel Kakashi. Di ujung rantai itu ada sebuah pemberat besi, sangat cukup untuk menarik testikel Kakashi ke bawah.

Obito mengayun-ayunkan pemberat rantai itu, membut testikel Kakash ikut tertarik. Bagi Kakashi, ayunan kecil pada pemberat itu sangat terasa pada testikelnya yang malang. "Bagaimana, eh?"

Kakashi memandang tajam mata Obito sambil berusaha menahan rintihannya dengan rahang yang mengeras. Obito manarik pemberat itu, lalu menjatuhkannya dengan tiba-tiba, membuat testikel Kakashi langsung tertarik ke bawah dan mengikuti ayunan yang disebabkannya.

"Maaf aku tidak bisa bermain lebih lama lagi." Ucap Obito sambil mengelus kemaluan Kakashi. "Jadi kau harus bermain sendirian. Sampai nanti."

Dengan sekali sentuh pada besi yang ada pada lubang anus Kakashi, Obito membuat besi yang menyumbatnya itu bergetar kencang. Obito meninggalkannya. Kakashi dengan tanpa sadar menggoyangkan pinggulnya karena rasa nikmat yang diberikan besi itu pada prostatnya. Pemberat yang terhubung pada testikelnya ikut bergerak, membuat tarikan hebat yang menyakitinya. Belum lagi ada besi yang tertancap dan melingkari pangkal kemaluannya, membuatnya gagal ejakulasi. Erangannya tak bisa ditahan lagi, entah karena sakit atau nikmat.

Sakit, tapi sangat nikmat.


End file.
